


他吻他留深情

by Cassiesivan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiesivan/pseuds/Cassiesivan
Relationships: 德云社 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	他吻他留深情

你知唔知有句说话形容我哋两个啱啱

就係姣婆遇上脂粉客

——————————————————

他听那铃声响起才想起他已经好几年没换过那声音，香港里住久养出来的习惯没多少人愿意改变，你说铜锣湾那块地，八十年代它是什么样，它现在还是什么样。夜晚从九龙半岛看过去，觉得它可以永远是座不夜城。二十年过去，九龙半岛房价贵到惊人，铜锣湾好像还是没有怎么变。

“你知唔知而家可以去首都系一个好好嘅机会，几多人想去都冇嗰个名额，你谂清楚哦？”  
（你知不知道现在能去首都是个很好的机会，多少人想去还没有那个名额，你考虑清楚哦？）

张九龄听他念很久依然不露声色在抽烟，“你知唔知佢都喺嗰度？知你仲叫我去呀？”（那你知不知道他也在那里？知道你还叫我去？）

“Peking那麽大，唔至於会撞见嘅。”（北京那麽大，不至于会碰見的。）

他把烟头丢进空啤酒罐里面扔在地上踩扁，“我谂吓，发简讯畀你。”（我考慮一下，發簡訊給你。）

Peking,好雅嘅名。他不是不想去，多少人不喜欢一座城总是有多多少少奇怪的理由，他赌气在前男友一个电话就暗示了分手，白天去机场的巴士都不够他坐的，偏偏搭通宵的N21，用行动躲避吵架问题闹一个荒唐结局。他一个易拉罐丢进桶里没能丢准，脑子里想的满是他当时如何开口。

“九龄啊，我去北京了。” 

去你個撲街仔。

九龙是座城，盘踞起鳞片撑起一片繁荣都城成为香港的标志性地标，但九龙也是個人，是无数个夜晚一根根绿好彩香烟堆砌起的绵绵，交杂着无数旖旎与缠绵的翻云覆雨和心动默许。

那就去喽，留在香港也整天看見這個名字，好烦嘅。

他一路上拍很多照片给妈妈姐姐看，说北京好大嘅，他都没去数四环五环六环，立交桥够他看，车水马龙也够他看，姜跟他说天一暗下来，晚上的夜景也很难看得完。

他想王九龙怪不得会一直想来这个地方。

单位安排的住宿地段不错，楼下从早点舖到便利店再到深夜酒吧一应俱全，张九龄叼著棒棒糖满屋子找烟灰缸，住隔壁的姜跟他說“唔好揾啦，室内唔畀食烟嘅，要就去出面。”（“別找啦，室内不让抽烟的，要就去外面。”）

他们在楼下找到带烟灰盆的垃圾桶，抽烟呢就自然会谈话，以前在香港一群人就躲到后背巷里一起讲黄色笑话或是谈谁谁谁的粉红八卦，有时候有鬼佬会跳出来讲鬼故事，他胆子其实不大，每到这个时候就会举着香烟骂他“叼你叻！”，也是在那个烟鬼聚集地他认识的王九龙，姜問他：“如果真系遇到你前男友要点呀？（如果真遇上你前男友要怎么办？）

“可唔可以怎麽办，吹佢一巴掌罗。”（能怎麽辦，抽他一巴掌嘍。）

“喂，佢喺你身后？”（他在你身後啊。）

“講笑。”

“系真嘅！”

拍电影都不会这么巧的，同居那么久的人就这么光天化日下穿著经常见的白色短袖张头犹豫著，向他走过来。张九龄一头的烟嘴不自觉地咬了两口，同他见面连眼神都不敢聚集。

“这麽跷丫，你怎麽会喺呢度。”（這麽巧啊，你怎麽會在這里）

“工作調配丫，唔似得有人丫，个电话就走咗啦。”（工作調配啊，不像有的人啊，一個電話就跑掉啦。）

他还纠结着有東西沒問出口，前任见面之前的气氛总是尴尬的够呛，直到漂亮的女孩打破局面拉住他的手臂，“你怎么走到这里来?我饭快做好了。”

王九龙清了口嗓子想起來要介紹，“这是张九龄，我在香港的friend。嗯...这是唐雪，我交的女朋友。”

女孩子娇笑如花，嗲嗲的嗓子亲昵地叫了声他一声“哥。”也沒多客套其它什麽，推着人就走了，谁也没有回头多看一眼。

“喂，那個臭hi喊你哥哦。”

张九龄心情难以言喻，翻了個白眼，掏出手机將王九龙拖进了黑名单。

他在北京待了些時日，觉得天气很干，皮肤很干，食物很辣，还很想人。

北京的室内不让抽烟，他就只好叼着棒棒糖坐在老板椅上一圈一圈地打转，姜也不在，晚上的北京有很多乐趣找，但他说不溜普通话并不想和太多人打交道。他掏出手机，反复查看一个没有消息的号码，最终像是鼓起勇气发了空白框过去。权当试探。

“你搵我？”（你找我？）

“冇呀，做咩呀？。”（没有啊，干什么？）

“你发嘅空白message。”（你发了条空白短信。）

“冇喎。揾我有事？”（没有啊。找我有事？）

“宵夜？”

“有啲眼训，啱啱冲完凉。”（有点困，刚刚洗完澡。）

“几分钟至到。”（几分钟后到。）

王九龙等他的时候没想到他会穿自己的条纹衬衫来，最上面两颗扣子没有系上，露了小半片胸膛，银色的月牙钩子链坠吊在当间很是抢眼。

“等咁耐呀？”（等很久了吧）

“啱到啫。”（刚到而已。）

他撑着下巴在桌子上打量张九龄，看他拿过菜单后一挑眉啧怪地看他一脸痴心妄想，“做咩？”

菜上齐后两人也是有一搭没一搭地进行对话，“嚟咁耐啦，生活嘅习惯吗？”（来很久了吧，生活的习惯吗？）

张九龄摇摇头，“气候好做嘅，嘢食又好辣。”（气候很干，食物又很辣。）

“我自己都唔惯，啲嘢都好油腻。”（我自己都不习惯，东西都很油腻。）

张九龄放下叉子嚼着牛排“唔会啦，我睇你几习惯嘅，揾到食到身体好。”（不会啊，我看你挺习惯的，找到食到还身体好。）

王九龙一时不知道怎么接他这一句阴阳怪气，拿着刀叉说他噏乜。（胡说八道）

他们并肩走在夜晚人来人往的小路，身后的喇叭响了两下他伸手将张九龄护在靠内一侧，暧昧上头又无话可说，两个人除了香港那点事也没有什么其它事是当下身份可以议论的。

“我翻去先啦。”（我先回去了。）

“啊？”他似乎没有为这一幕的发生找一个良好的说辞挽留，当初离开张九龄他就有想过再见到，只是当张九龄短时间内的出现他依然心神不定。

“你...唔请我去你屋企饮杯啊？”（你不请我去你家喝一杯吗？）

张九龄歪头看了他一眼去路边叫了计程车，王九龙帮他关上车门，看张九龄按下车窗来对他妩媚一笑 “先生，下次同我讲啲噉嘅要求前可唔可以将唇膏印先抹干净？”（下次同我提这种要求前可不可以将口红印先抹干净？）

他来半年了，还是不习惯北京，气候饮食语言还有大到一出门不开导航就不会走的地形，隔个三天半月还是会不停留鼻血，有时候有人约他喝酒，有时候没有，有追求者摆在明面的暗示，但男的女的都不入他的眼，“唉，觉得香港人讲广东话好听所以想要约人出来玩？下次找个好点的理由啦。”他删掉堆在信箱里一条一条的简讯。无意中看里面堆着王九龙昨天晚上发来给他的一条乱码。

“乜嘢？”（什么东西？）

他随手回复一个问号。

对方秒回他一句“喺做咩呀？”（在干什么？）

“想食鱼蛋。”

他在711里面对着一整盒的烟架发呆，便利店小哥拿着扫描仪器侧个身子让他挑。“哇北京烟都好少哦，连Capri都冇？”

“先生要哪个牌子吗？”

“麻烦你给我一包绿好彩。”他普通话说的蹩脚，每次出音都觉得不好意思。

回去路上他抽着烟觉得肺里难受，但烟捡起来就总是很难戒掉。烟盒拿起来上面只有白色和绿色的英文字，他就想起在香港的7-Eleven王九龙买给他的那盒印着美女吸烟过多变老太婆的好彩，也不知道他反手甩给他的阳痿图标Capri最后抽完了没。

“哇，你唔系话要戒？”（你不是说过要戒烟？）

王九龙插着兜袋，就站在垃圾桶边上，也不知道是什么时候来的，戴着黑色边框的眼镜，穿的衣服总不爱带花纹，像当年开车在他家楼下等他的样子。看着甩着透明塑料袋的男人扎着一边裤腿朝他吐了个不成型的烟圈，另一只手将揉皱封皮的绿好彩丢给了他。

“戒唔跌，你以为咩嘢只要离开咗就可以一世都走甩咗呀？”（戒不掉的，你以为什么东西只要离开了就能一辈子都逃脱了吗？）他将烟头戳进烟灰盆里，滚烫纸糊打出了猩红花火，燃着希望奄奄一息，又被狠狠摁了一下，算是消除绝对隐患。

“唔食烟呀？”（不抽烟呀？）

“唔食。”

“唔食烟就上楼。”

他跟在他后面，闻见了他刚洗的头发，也不知用的是哪个牌子，不是在香港常用的玫瑰花香，杂着没飘干净的烟味。张九龄进门将鞋子一甩，光着脚踩在地板上就进去了，顺手拎过不知道哪来的红酒，“嘣的一声。”用启瓶器撬开了塞子。

“饮呀？”（喝吗？）

“你边度搞嚟嘅酒？”（你哪里搞来的酒？）

他自顾自倒了两杯，攥着高脚杯的瓶身饮了半杯，另一只递给了王九龙。王九龙不接，直勾勾地看着他，他耸了耸肩收回递给他的手，提起另外一杯不客气喝了半盏，“有人想追我喽，冇送啲嘢讨好一下。”（不得送点东西讨好一下。）

他一条腿直接跨上沙发，将高脚杯搁到一旁开始拆他的夜宵，鱼蛋放冷了后看起来口感不佳，放了电影开始吸面条，王九龙坐在他身边满心焦虑，“你先新离嘅北京冇几耐，点可以随便接受人哋？”（你才刚来北京不久，怎么可以随便接受别人？）

张九龄咬了口没入味的鱼丸皱了下眉头，嘴里含着东西含含糊糊地说，“我冇接受佢丫，再讲你有咩资格话我？”（我没有接受他啊，再说你有什么资格说我？）

电视里的壁炉烧着火苗，扒着圆木越烧越大，热气仿佛像冲出了屏幕，张九龄觉得鼻子不对劲，摸了一手掌的血迹。

“哎呀，点流鼻血喇。”王九龙扑去扯纸巾，一巴掌的纸全塞进张九龄手里。等他仰着头往鼻孔里塞棉花时拉过他的手掐紧他的虎口，“等一分钟。”

他握着他的手，陷入了只有男女主亲吻口水声当背景的沉默。

“挂住你啊。”他王九龙嘟囔一句。

“咩佤?”

“挂住你啊!”他张着嘴吧学幼儿说话的天真吼他一句。

“黐线架！”（神经病!）他难得不笑的客套。

他那剩的鱼蛋都没吃完，扔在桌子上，咬了一口的咖喱黄外表里面是不入味的白芯。红酒已经被喝个精光，空瓶倒在台上无人收拾。

张九龄被王九龙压在身子下面，鼻子里还塞着纸巾。“你想做啲咩？”

王九龙忍俊不禁，确认他确实止血了，扯掉他那团可笑的纸巾。“想锡你呀。”（想亲你啊。）

他躲掉他落下来的亲吻，两只手掐住他的脖子却没使劲，深色的眼盯紧他瞳孔里的每一丝信息。

“你要知由你锡落嚟嗰一刻起我哋就真系冇退路，如果当初你可唔可以料到再见面，我哋都会变成而家噉嘅！，咁你点解要离开，你可唔可以学成熟啲？”  
（你要知道从你亲下来的那一刻起我们就真的没有退路，如果当初你可以料到再见面，我们还是会变成这个这样，那你为什么要离开，你可不可学成熟一点？）

“但系你唔知我想你唔分白昼，如果而家畀我嚟一次机会我一定谋划点先可以返你身边，我唔成熟，但我知，就算噉，你都钟意我个样。”  
（但是你不知道我想你不分白昼，如果现在让我来一次机会我一定谋划怎样才能回到你身边，我不成熟，但我知道，就算是这样，你也喜欢我。）

香港其实出过很多明事理的人，像林夕啊黄伟文啊，写那么多词给人指点迷津，就算从小长到大的港男港女都会唱<少女的祈祷>，但转过头还是会义无反顾地扑进某某某的怀抱，受了伤还是选择相互折磨直到老。

无论路上历经任何的伤害，任由我决定爱不爱。

“你唇究竟有几多人锡过？”（你的唇到底有多少人吻过?）

他推开压在身上的人狠狠吻了上去，手指掀着他的衬衫却怎么都捋不上去。主动权被慢慢夺回，张九龄咬着他的下唇却被人用舌头搅得不能呼吸。

王九龙重新将他压了回去，头发被抓的凌乱，脸庞变得绯红，呼吸里杂着微喘，他在他耳边说，我真的好挂住你。

耳朵也吻，下巴也吻，脖子也吻，他的手摸上他软软的胸膛，听他气息缭乱，“有冇过佢胸好摸？”（有没有她的胸好摸?）

他含住他的乳尖，听他喉间难耐的沙哑，用舌头打着圈，手指掐着另外一边用磨平的指尖划着圆周率，用力吮吸的时候身子弓成一条虾，不雅地骂了句脏话。

“顺呀?”（爽吗?）

顺着腰线一条路再亲吻下去，离禁区越近，身体越是不自主地颤动。“我感觉到你嘅身体想我喇。”（我感觉到你的身体想我了。）说话时热的气息像是挠痒痒，灌在肚脐下面，助情耸起的状态。

裤子解下的时候遭到了来自中间的阻碍，张九龄没忍住咯咯笑，“你觉得好得意？”（你觉得很有趣?）

“冇丫，太耐冇扑嘢，净系用前面撸，都唔知点畀人屌。”（没有呀，太久没做了，只用前面撸，都忘记被人操的感觉了。）

他说这话的后果是包裹的阴茎被人揉在手里，他熟悉它的形状，连着顶端的瓣处都能辩得出。嘴巴隔着一层布料顶上他的后庭，连带着布料都挤进内壁，异样的刮蹭感让他双腿一夹，直接将王九龙的脑袋挤进档间。

他倒是不拒绝他的热情，手一扯将阻隔整一条拽了下来，挺立的阴茎站直了原位，红端的顶头一副祈乞人抚摸的样子，“你都系咁靓呀。”（你还是这么靓啊。）他亲吻了他的洞眼和瓣蕊，含住了头部给他做口交。

张九龄浑身无力，命脉全部被控制在王九龙手里，或者是嘴里，他能感受到舌头捋过整个柱身，沿向根部，圆溜溜的东西被含在灼热的口腔里，他放声惊呼，想骂他臭细佬都唔嫌污糟，（臭弟弟也不嫌脏，）能出的音全变成了勾人的喘。

他顶着王九龙的喉咙，觉得自己快要扭下地板，被人抓着两条腿连头都伸出去半边。

“啊，啊!你个衰仔!你..慢点....”

他尖叫着没来得及推开他的脑袋，白浊射进他的嘴里，一滴一滴污了沙发。王九龙抓过他吃剩的鱼丸盒子，将嘴里东西吐了个干净。

“哇..你好核突噶啊..”（恶不恶心）张九龄说话上气不接下气，又突然觉得后庭一凉，被人用二指撑了开。

他也不欲盖弥彰，两条腿缠上王九龙的腰，手肘撑了后边，身子挺起来朝王九龙勾勾手指头。王九龙就爬上来同他接吻，嘴里满是精液留下的腥味他也不介意，舌头推着对方，吻到液体留下嘴角，较量到肺活量输给对方头晕目眩，手指趁着不注意整一根捅进内壁。

“你好紧哦。”王九龙在摸他的大腿内侧，实心的肉，摇着能溅起一层细浪，他外露皮肤偏深，唯这里连着臀，是白色的。

王九龙的手指进进出出诱着粘液畅通，又将他托起来抱在怀里。张九龄搂着他的脖子，背部朝外，暴露空气显得有些单薄。

他的半叶臀部被揉在手里，“你知唔知我最钟意你嘅罗柚？（你知不知道我最钟意你的屁股）”王九龙声音很低，像石头丢进他意识神经那一片池塘里像激起千层水花，“好紧实嘅，我哋有次照吓镜做，我一插你后面，佢就喐埋咗，好似波浪一样发丫，白色嘅浪面。”（我们有次对着镜子做，我一插你后面，它就动起来了，像波浪一样抖啊抖，白色的浪面。）

手指末入整根蹭着肠壁，他已经意乱情迷，什么都想不起，想不起“一寸吻感一寸金”的下一句，想不起他和王九龙最喜欢的香烟牌子，想不起他们为什么在这里。

王九龙推入龟头过度撑开半壁，插飞他一瞬间彪出的眼泪。拖着柔软臀肉的双手用虎口轻柔示意他放松，等着内里开始适应整根埋入。

等张九龄嘴里骂他的损话渐渐软下去，他知道这是可以动的指示。含着巨物的小口开始放荡不羁，粉红的内肉边缘翻着外露，一进一出，坐着的姿势每一次都能顶着最里。

他们找到最能让对方快乐的姿势，相互拥着律动喘息，“啊，九龄，我钟意你，我真系好钟意你..”

“啊!你知唔知男人床上嘅话...啊..最唔信？”（你知不知道男人床上的话最不能信。）

“但系我哋喺梳化度。”（但是我们在沙发上。）

张九龄被磨坏了思绪，掐着他的后背找游离在他脖子间的嘴皮，“锡人唔知力道，你爱热吻却唔知爱人。”（吻人不知力度，你爱热吻却不知爱人。）

“多谢你嘅惠泽。”（感谢你的惠泽。）他渡过一口空气又回去和他贴合近离，热吻永不过时，吻过他吻过她最后再落在他，“你要清楚你个锡就可以杀死我。”（你一个吻就可以杀死我。）

“但系你唔会为咗我去死。”（但是你不会为了我去死。）

他浑身滚烫，抱在手里像块炙热的玉玺，白色的玉箫在他的身体里不要命地捣，高潮来得一霎那他咬破了王九龙的嘴唇，精液破开顶端射在他们之间，挂的胸膛大腿全是污秽。

张九龄舔了舔牙尖上挂着的血珠笑他一脸狼狈，王九龙将被挑起的欲望与征服用温度灌进了他的身体。

“你点知我唔愿意？”（你怎么知道我不愿意。）

他与他赤裸相拥在窄小沙发，王九龙用鼻尖探他脖颈之间的熟悉气息，那味道令他安心。张九龄的手指头点着他那被咬破的唇皮，温柔一吻表达歉意，他又勾了上来，衔住他殷红的唇皮。

扔在地板的手机震动响起，转了个圈倔强地以示存在。

张九龄挣脱他的牵制，喘了口息问道“电话响咗哦？”

王九龙飞快扫了眼来电显示，再次落入深情献吻。

“唔好理佢。”（别管它。）


End file.
